Phineas Flynn (Terran Empire Universe)
Phineas Flynn is the captain of the'' ISS Phineas, the flagship of the Terran Empire, an earth-based empire that conquers all other worlds possible. He is also the Fleet Admiral (which has him ranked as '''General' Phineas Flynn) of its navy. He hates being called Captain, although for the sake of his Prime Universe self understanding, he calls himself Captain Phineas Flynn when they first meet before a large-scale ship engagement later known as "The Great Temporal Battle" (The Terran Empire). He wears a uniform similar to Captain Kirk in the Star Trek (Original Series) episode Mirror, Mirror with a golden vest and belt, black pants and boots, and various medals and badges of acheivement. He also holds a disruptor pistol and a lightsaber with him most of the time (he had no lightsaber with him initially in The Terran Empire). Relationships * Commander Ferb Fletcher--'Ferb is Phineas' brother and also holds the rank of Commander, being that he is First Officer aboard the ''ISS ''Phineas''. He is also the helmsman of the ship. *Commander Isabella Flynn--'Yes, she holds the last name "Flynn" in this parallel universe. This is due to her and Phineas getting a "Document of Legal Partnership" from Emperor Doofenshmirtz, which puts them on a near-married status. She reveals to Isabella Prime that she was in no way afraid to tell Phineas that she loved him, which is why she is a close to Phineas as she is. She holds the rank of Commander to indicate this closeness and favoritism and is the Communications Officer aboard the ''ISS Phineas. *'Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz'--Phineas is a favorite with Doofenshmirtz for his contributions to and furthering of the goals of the Terran Empire. He is also among the most trusted of Doofenshmirtz's inner circle of subjects, as he is the navy's Fleet Admiral. Personality While he claims to be stronger than Phineas Prime, he still has a soft spot for Isabella, which is revealed when Phineas Prime threatens Terran Empire Isabella. He has a great deal of hubris and overconfidence in the might of the Terran Empire and feels that all others are weak compared to it. He reveals that when Heinz Doofenshmirtz took over the world, he put all children in his schools of evil to be indoctrinated in his evil ways; it was involuntary, but Phineas "learned to accept" that Democracy, Republicanism, Captitalism, and the notion of a Free Country were all follies and doomed to failure (Balance of Terror). He has these brainwashing ideas wiped from him as he is reminded of who he is by Phineas Prime and how he was involuntarily put through brutal training in the Terran Empire Navy. He turns against the whole Terran Empire and goes off to start a larger insurrection against Doofenshimrtz's regime at the end of The Terran Empire, which Phineas Prime and his friends assist in (A New Star is Born). Creator's Comments (Tiberius64) * "When I first wrote The Terran Empire, I felt that Phineas' parallel universe counterpart had to be a genius like him, but hardened and mostly evil. But, as with most villains, he has a soft spot--Isabella (the one of his own universe), his girlfriend or possibly fiance/wife. He shows her favoritism (noting that she has the rank of Commander). One of his prides is in that he also shared his feelings with alternate Isabella without fear and benefitted from such an action." *"Even when working for the Terran Empire's brutal regime, alternate Phineas could not be a totally bad guy. He was only a teenager (age 15) and was still growing and developing. He had been taken involuntarily into indoctrination schooling and was subjected to high demands. I believe in environmental possiblism, which this Phineas is an example of; given the rough environment he was subjected to, Phineas chooses to succumb to the indoctrination given him. But as with Darth Vader from Star Wars, he still has concealed human goodness in him that is revealed in a position of weakness and mercy." *"As with the Buford and Baljeet of this universe, this Phineas has physical proof of the brutality and roughness of the Terran Empire's military service (his eyelid scar). I also made his arms with actual muscle definition (a deviation from the traditional animation style of characters with very slender limbs) to show that he had been under some good physical conditioning due to military service." *"I made Phineas overconfident in the Terran Empire's abilities so I could show what the doctrines of conquest, death with honor, and self-centeredness can do to one's pride--inflate it drastically. He is, of course, brainwashed to believe all of this, so he knows (deep down) the truths of capitalism, democracy, republicanism, and the notion of a free nation, but has rejected them due to the rough indoctrination he received under Emperor Doofenshmirtz." Category:Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Males Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Terran Empire Universe Category:Characters from a parallel universe Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Teens Category:Boys Category:Kids Category:Alternate Universe Category:Characters from other universes Category:Brothers Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Rich Characters Category:Famous People Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64) Category:Heroes Category:Heros